trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Preservers
Several races or group throughout galactic history have chosen to move more primitive races around. The League of Four is from Epiphany Trek Continuity.Through the All we now know of at least three groups that operated in what is now Federation space. League of Four The Second Preservers Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 4 races of some 18 billion total. Nature of Members: Hurbirins: A humanoid race four feet tall with a rough average IQ of 200. These were the drive behind the League. They set the agenda and organized. The Hurbirins constantly pressed the All to become a full member of the League and to use their abilities to advance the moral and ethical nature of the lessor races and to end the unnecessary waste of primitive wars. The All refused citing their own moral and ethical viewpoint. Engerian: A five foot arthropod race that was quadralaterally symmetrical. These were the technological drive of the League. They played a minor role in other matters and frankly got treated as second class League members, but never seemed to notice. They pestered the All about the Builders. They never were told. A promise is a promise. Grog: five foot tall furry cones. Grogs are a telepathic race with a sessile adult stage and a sub sentient adolescent stage. They are highly telepathic and possessed of ESP. They natively use the telepathy to hunt, getting the prey to come to them, clean up around them and so forth. The other thing Gorgs do is think. Natural philosophers. Hurbirins considered them wonderful for observing lessor races. As this got the Grogs around, they didn't object. The Gorgs also have no objection to using telepathy to control other creatures. Grogs have not been seen since the 9th Star Drive period. Their native star novaed some 5,000 years ago. Samrial: Humanoids 7 foot tall. The Samrail revered the Hubirins to the point of godhood. Samrial were the first race encountered by the Hubirins and mentored to galactic technology by them. While Samrial were good at many things they were very good at war. They were the muscle of the League. Organization: Alliance The League was designed to take advantage of the strengths of each member and diminish the weaknesses. For the most part it works. Game Role: Explain some of Trek, put the Ane on Earth World Role: Do their thing. Relative Influence: In the Ane 8th Star drive period, major, now, dead. Public or Secret?: Secret to those they influenced. Publicly Stated Goal: To advance the cause of intelligence within the galaxy. To aid the lessor races on their climb through evolution. Relative Wealth: Top of the heap at the time. Area of Operation: 200 light year radius from Hurbin, half way between Sol and El Nanth. Headquarters Location: Hurbin. A burning ball of magma. Public Face: Benevolent superior beings that know what is best for you. History of the Organization: Hurbirins arrived on the galactic scene to find they were alone. They consider this a sign of their superior status. One of the first races then encounter are the artistic warriors of the Samrail. They help this race achieve galactic technology for which the Samrail are our-right worshipful. The future is clear. In the time Hurbirin encounter the Engerian, the first race they find that has warp drive as well. Grogs are found on a old world around an old star, and agree to be part of the League to get new things to think about. Ane are also encountered, and agree to record, but not to help. Ane are eventually left on Earth as part of the League's travels. 500 years after the drop-off the activities of the League stop. This is sudden and the Ane never learn why. Hurbirin, Samrail, and Engerian no longer come to El Nanth. Grogs of course need help to move. Other races continue to use the station for several thousand years. Tales are told of a massive internal war within the League. The cause is never learned. Fate of the Four: Hurbirin: The Hurbirin home world is known. Astronomers have reconstructed the event. 15,000 years ago their own moon spiraled into the planet. Bits of the moon have been found in far flung Solar orbit. Something impacted the leading side of the Moon and it was slowed down. Some technology has been found in the system including the remains of a colony on the third planet. (Hubrin was the second) and dead research stations on other moons and planets. Hubrin itself is a near sterile blank slate. It is still cooling. The whole of the crust was not destroyed. Evidence remains for large impacts some several thousand years before the "big one". Not a thing can be told of the culture or race that lived there. An ark has been searched for in vain, both on the planet and in space. So far, nothing. The moon is still a distinct mass in the body of the whole. It was a slow motion impact. Mass of the planet was increased by 20%. The new planet is mostly round, it still has a bulge were the moon hit it. Geophysics predict it will not finish cooling for another million years. Things are still shifting around, the orbit is changing, stuff like that. Engerian: The Engerian still exist. They have entered a post technological dark age. The Planet is considered a Prime Directive reserve. They are highly superstitious and consider the Devil to be soft bodied bilateral with a head and stringy yellow tentacles on the top of it. 100% of the evidence of technology on the planet is gone. In addition the planet is resource poor. It has been mined out. The likely hood of another technological rise is unlikely. They are mired in Tech 3. The planet is currently ruled by the one True Religion, all 13 of them. Samrial: The Ane have identified Neural as the location of Samrial. The race is the same, if a little shorter than they use to be. The remains of Galactic technology in the orbit and on the surface of this primitive world was the reason it was contacted. Section 28 has been successful in subverting and ending the war started by the Klingons between the Villagers and the Nomads. Curiously all cultures of the world treat the ancient ruins as taboo, and haunted by evil. Grog: 5000 years ago the Gorg's home sun suffered a nova. The planet has recovered to a near class M environment, however the sun is not stable and is expected to enter the Red Giant phase at literally any time. The Grog planet will be engulfed by it's sun and burnt to a cinder. Grogs have yet to located off of that world. (Grogs are from Larry Niven's Known Space.) Category:Races Category:Political Units Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek